A Bounty hunter's Tale
by Foxfire251
Summary: A story of the life of Sleet, of how he went from a frail, weak boy from a village, to a feared bounty hunter. It also depicts the events of Sonic Underground from his point of view, and also shows him going through many hardships, such as death in the family, torture, self-conflict, and even the loss of his one true love.
1. Chapter 1: A hunter is born

**A Bounty Hunter's Tale**

**Yet another fic by the 'Great and Powerful' Foxfire251**

**(Yes, that's seriously what I'm calling myself right now.)**

**Warning: this fanfic has been given a mature rating for violence, adult language, sexual content, blood, use of firearms, use of alcohol and tobacco, death, torture, and murder**

**Reader descretion is advised.**

**I do not own any of the characters in Sonic Underground or in the Sonic franchise in general; games, comics, or what have you. I do own the OCs that will be appearing in this fic (You'll know they're OCs when you see them.).**

**Please support the official release**

**Chapter one: A hunter is born**

"_They say a man is known by the company he keeps. That's why they call us hunters. If we are to hunt in packs, then our pack members must be trustworthy and loyal. Otherwise, they're better off dead." -Johnny 'Blitz' Lidner, Bounty Hunter, 2675-2720_

"_Revenge is like a deadly poison. Once it is ingested, it spreads through a mans heart and soul, turning him cold and cruel. Before long, he is nothing more than a ruthless, malicious monster, so hell-bent on claiming the vengeance he wants so desperately that he would kill anyone who stands in his way. And once he claims it, he has nothing left in his life but pure, vast emptiness." -Talon Prower, 2780-2860_

It has been almost twenty-six years since the Hedgehog Siblings' journey to find their mother ended along with Dr. Robotnik's reign of tyranny. Now they're all grown up, with families, and are now the rulers of the kingdom of Mobius. They're now known the world over as heroes, legends, even…

… And yet, no one _still _knows the reason they were able to fulfill their destiny in the first place.

Why am I saying this?

Because I was there when it all went down, or rather, I was there right from the beginning, dodging laser beams launched from musical instrument-shaped blasters, getting judo'd by a sixteen-year-old girl with pink hair, having plan after plan foiled because of my dumb asshole of a former partner, and getting yelled at for failing for the twelth-hundreth time and being threatened to be sent to the roboticizer. I'm actually surprised I hadn't been roboticized any of all of those times considering how often I failed. Hell, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. And yet, here I am, sixty-six years old, still alive and still trying to stay off INTERPOL's radar.

I should probably get to the point of all this and tell you my name and my story. Well, alright, here goes…

My name is Sleet. I was a bounty hunter that was feared all across the globe, and ended up being hired by Robotnik to hunt down the three hedgehogs and bring them in to be roboticized.

But there's more to my story than just that. Oh, no, that whole thing was just a single period in my life, and even then, there was more to _that_ story than met the eye as well. But, before I jump ahead to that, let's start at the beginning. Let's start at my childhood…

I was born in a small woodland village known as Birchwood as the youngest of three children to Willow Nocturne, my mother, and Scar Nocturne, my father. I had an older brother, Osiris, and a sister, Lily.

My mother was a very kind, loving woman. She had a shorter muzzle than my father, and had light brown fur that felt warm and soft whenever I hugged her. She also had green eyes which always held kindness and understanding in them.

My father was rugged looking, and looked as though he could wrestle a bear and still have enough strength in him to take on a mountain dragon. He had dark grey fur, amber eyes, and had a long, crescent-shaped scar over his left eye. He claimed he got it from an encounter with a forest raptor, but my mother apparently knew otherwise.

Osiris had a lighter grey fur color than my father, but was still darker than mine, which was a bluish-grey. His eyes were a bright, emerald green like mother's. He also had a more bulkier body frame than I, and and could also run faster than me as well.

And Lily, sweet, innocent Lily. Her fur was a reddish-brown, and her eyes were a bright bluish-green, and had this innocent glow about her. She loved playing dress-up as a child, and often included me in her games, her pertending to be a princess, and me having to either be a evil dragon by dressing me in a dragon costume, or a mermaid princess that she was friends with, dressing me in a mermaid costume that consisted of a sequin scale covered skirt that reached my ankles and a shiny gold scallop bra. I, of course, was always forced into doing this, and absolutely hated every bit of it.

I, on the other hand, was very small and frail as a child. My bluish-grey fur was often ruffled because I refused to comb it, my clothes often never fit me, as they were hand-me-downs, and were either too big when they were once Osiris', or too tight when they were Lily's. I never wore socks unless it was winter, I hated baths, but was often coaxed into taking them by having bubbles put in the bathwater, I still slept with my favorite blanket that I had since I was a young pup, and had a weak bladder sometimes, and ended up having accidents until I was about nine.

I had very few friends growing up, and was often very lonely. However, I did share a very special bond with my father. He would often take me into the woods and teach me how to hunt and fish. Those days were days well spent.

However, that all changed one fatefull day, when I was about thirteen years old. It was evening, and and snow was falling from the sky in large flakes. My mother and Lily were sitting near the fireplace, knitting new scarves for me and Osiris, who was sitting at the dinner table, studying for a test he would be taking in school later, and I was laying on the floor, playing with my plastic army men, renenacting a battle of my imagination's own design. My father was sitting on the couch, sharpening a hunting knife he kept on him most of the time when there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing as father went over to the door and answered it.

Outside was a mobian fox, looked to be about in his thirties, greyish orange fur covering his body, hazel eyes, short black hair, a goatee, and wore a winter jacket, and had a hunting rifle slung over his back.

"Scar." He said, "There's something I need to tell you." My father looked to us, then to his friend. By the look on his face, I knew it had to be something for his ears only. Confirming my theory he the said to my mother, "Honey, would you mind taking the kids upstairs for a moment?" She looked at him for a moment, but without another word she nodded, then ushered me and my two siblings upstairs to her bedroom. I, on the other hand, went to my room to play with my trainset.

I was entertained by it for about a minute, but then got bored, and decided to go listen in on my father, seeing what was so important that me, mother and my brother and sister couldn't know about. I stood near the corner next to the stairs and quietly listened.

"You can't be serious!" Said my father, sounding incredibly concerned, "He broke out?!" The fox nodded. "Yeah. Turns out Dragunov had some friends that were once members of the Muthalandic Red Army. And now he's out causing shit again." My father tapped his fingers on the dinner table, then made a fist and pounded it. "DAMN!" He shouted, "I should've killed him when I had the chance." "I hear you shot his eye out," The fox responded, "He's probably very pissed-off about that. He won't just want revenge on you… He'll want to _ruin_ you." My father took a few deep breaths, then said, "Alright. Roald, here's what I want you to do. I want you to gather Pete and Tavish and inform them of the situation. Then, I want you to grab the gear and the RV and meet me here. " Roald narrowed his eyes at my father. "You have a plan?" He asked. Father nodded. "I'm gonna finish what I started sixteen years ago and kill him. The longer he's out, the closer he is to coming up with a plan to kill me or my family." "Speaking of which," Roald retorted cooly, "What're you gonna tell them?" My father looked away for a moment, I could've sworn he looked in my direction, then said, "I'll think of something. Now go." Roald nodded, then stood back up, slinging the rifle back on his shoulder, stepping out into the cold once more. He turned back only once to say, "Take care, Scar." Then he left, closing the door behind him. I then ran back to my room, closing the door and pertending to be playing with my Action Commando figures. I heard my father go to my mother's room first. I heard what sounded like talking, but soon turned into what sounded like her yelling at him. Then came the faint sound of a brief argument, then silence. Then, after about a minute, my father left my mother's room and entered mine. "Artemis." He said, looking down at me, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Yes, that was my real name; Artemis Nocturne. I didn't go by the name of Sleet until much later in my life.

But, anyways, getting back to the story…

I nodded, then set my action figures down and sat on the side of my bed, my father taking a seat next to me. "Artemis…" He began with a sigh, "I'm going away for a bit." My eyes widened in sudden astonishment. "Why?" I asked. He sighed again, then said, "There's really bad person out there that wants to hurt us, and I'm going to go…" he paused for a moment, looking into my innocent-looking eyes. 'To go kill him.' I knew now that's what he wanted to tell me, but I was still a bit young, so he lied and finished his sentence with, "… To go put him straight." "When will you come back?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes meeting mine, than answered with, "I don't know yet. It might be a while. So, while I'm gone, I want you to do whatever your mother tells you to do, alright?" I nodded. He then embraced me in a warm hug. When he let go, he then said, "Alright, I gotta go pack, so if you'll excuse me." He then walked out of my room and into his and mother's.

He left the next day, and I hadn't heard of him for almost four months. One day, however, one the very eve of spring, Roald came to visit again, but looked solemn in his expression. He also had a gauze bandage on his left cheek that was stained with a spot of blood. He delivered the news of my father's death to my mother as best as he could, then left because he couldn't bear the thought of who had to be told next. She told me, Osiris and Lily an hour later, giving herself time to regain her composure. When I first found out, I cried for monthes. I did nothing else _but_ cry, in fact.

And yet, I no idea as to what the circumstances of his death actually were.

Two years had passed since then. I was now fifteen, and had grown quite a bit. Life had continued to go on for my family. However, only difference now aside from my father being dead was that Lily had fallen ill about seven monthes earlier. Apperently she had come down with a blood and marrow infection, which was killing her slowly but surely. At the time, there existed an operation that could be done to cure her, but we didn't have the money for it. We had become very poor since my father's death. Osiris, who was now seventeen, took a job at the saw mill, helping to prep logs to be cut into timber, while my mother had us living on Osiris' paychecks, and welfare. Even then it still wasn't a lot.

One bright Autumn day, I was walking through town, going to the store to buy some pain pills for Lily, when I ran into Roald. He didn't notice me at first, as he was talking into a cell phone. "So how much are we talking bountywise?" I heard him say.

"…"

"100 grand? Alive or dead?"

"…"

"Alive, you say? How much is this guy worth dead?"

"…"

"175,000 Rings?! Are you serious?!"

175,000 rings? The operation Lily needed costed about 70,000 alone.

I then realized that whatever Roald was talking about doing on the phone, this could be my chance to not only help my family, but also to prove my worth!

Roald continued his conversation on the phone.

"You're damn right it's a deal! I'll tell my team and we'll get right on it!" After an other pause, he hung up, and had turned around to leave when he saw me standing right there. "Artemis?!" He exclaimed, "How much did you…" "I want in." I said firmly. Roald gave me a funny look. "What?" He asked. "I said I want in!" I repeated. "Why?" Roald asked concerningly, "Why would you want to-" "Because Lily's dying and we need money for her operation!" I told him, "I don't want to have two members of my family dying on me. So whatever job you've been given just now, I want in on it. I only ask 70,000 Rings out of the 175,000 you'll be getting for doing the job." Roald looked at me for a moment, sighed, then said, "Artemis, I know you mean well, and believe me, you really do, but I don't know if you'd even like what…" He paused for a moment as he thought carefully on to explain all this to me. He then said, "I guess I should probably tell you the truth." "The truth?" I asked. Roald nodded. He then led me to the diner in town and explained everything over some hot chocolate. "Artemis…" He began, "Your father was a bounty hunter." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing this, Roald continued, "Basically, he either kills or turns in criminals and other high value targets for money. He was very good hunter, too. And right now, me and a few of my friends have been offered a very high price for this one target, and we're going to kill him and collect the bounty. And honestly doubt you'd want in on something like this." "I don't care." I said firmly, "All I care about is helping my sister get better. And if that means helping you kill someone for money, then I'll do it in an instant!" Roald eyed me for a while, taking in what I just said. He then replied, "Very well then. I'll go talk it over with Pete, but in the meantime, I want you to make sure it's okay with your mother first. I won't take you with us unless we have her permission first." I nodded.

After I parted ways with Roald, I then went to the store to go buy pain pills like I was supposed to, then ran straight home.

My mother had to let me do this.

It was the only way we could pay for Lily's operation.

However, I didn't even realize the direction this would eventually take me in life.

I didn't have a single clue.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Worthless

**A Bounty Hunter's Tale**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapter also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters.**

**Reader descretion is advised.**

**Chapter two: Worthless**

When I got home from my quick errand, I went straight to Lily's room, where Osiris was waiting. "Did you bring the medicine?" Osiris asked. I nodded and handed him the bottle of painkillers. "How's she doing?" I asked. "She has a bit of a fever right now." He answered, "and she told me that she was feeling a little weak and hungry, so I told mother to make her some soup." Suddenly, Lily let out a violent-sounding cough, discharging a large chunk of blood onto her quilt. Osiris then rubbed her belly, soothing her. "Easy now, Lily." He told her, "Easy…" I then heard him mutter softly, "Oh, Maria, Please don't let her die…" (My family was primarily members of the Church of the All-loving Maria.)

I looked down at Lily. She seemed so peaceful, yet so weak. A single tear came to my eye. I then stormed out of the room and down the stairs over to Father's gun cabinet. I opened it up and got out a Colt Python 357. Magnum revolver and opened up the chamber. There were no bullets in it currently, so I got out a box of them and clicked them into all six chambers. I then closed the chamber, then got out a leather holster with bullet holders attached it it. I put it around my waist, then slid the extra rounds into the bullet sheathes. Next, I went to my room and got out a satchel bag and started packing some clothes into it. "Why are you packing?" I suddenly heard Osiris ask. I turned to the doorway of my room, seeing Osiris standing there, looking at me suspiciously, "And is that father's gun?" I looked away for a moment, then answered, "I'm going away for a bit."

"No!" Osiris said sharply.

"Hear me out!" I pleaded, "I'm going to go get the money for Lily's operation. To do that, I'm going with father's bounty hunter group-" "'Bounty hunter?'" Osiris interrupted, "Father's not a-" "He was, Osiris!" I snapped at him, "He was a bounty hunter, a good one, too! He was killed by someone he put away once, and now I plan on avenging him by becoming a bounty hunter myself!" "So you're doing it for revenge?" Osiris asked, his voice reflecting his anger, "Artemis, Revenge is a sin. It won't bring father back. It'll just-" "**I DON'T CARE**!" I yelled, "I just… I just don't want father to have died in vain. I also don't want Lily to die, either."

There was a long silence. Just then, Mother went into Lily's room with the soup she made for her. "Osiris," She called, "Would you mind helping me feed Lily?" Osiris looked to Lily's room, then back to me and said, in a very commanding tone that most older brothers use when they're angry, "Go tell her." Obediantly, we both walked into Lily's room. My mother was sitting on a chair next to Lily's bed, but stood up and handed the bowl of soup to Osiris once he entered the room. Osiris sat down on the chair that Mother was sitting in, then started gently feeding Lily, taking care to blow on each spoonful of soup. I looked from him to mother, then finally decided to tell her.

"Mother…" I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"… I… I know of a way that we can get the money for Lily's operation."

Mother looked at me with worried eyes. "Artemis…" She said, "You're much too young to be a harlot."

"It's not prostitution, mother!" I quickly explained, "I'm going to become a bounty hunter like my father! His friends are going to go collect a bounty, I'm going to go with them!"

"Artemis, no!" Mother said, raising her voice, "I won't-"

"You want Lily to die?!" I snapped at her, playing the 'Lily is deathly ill' card.

Mother looked at me like I'd just insulted her in a very bad way.

"Mother…" I said, calmer this time, "The guy we're going to go get is worth 175,000 rings! That's more than enough to pay for Lily's operation! All I need to do is ask for a share of 70,000 and we'll be able to pay for it! Think about it, mother! Lily will be better again! She'll be able to run and skip and even sing again! You know how beautifully she sings, right? She'll be able to sing all kinds of songs again! All you need to do is let me do this. That's all I ask for."

Mother thought for a bit, and I mean a _long_ bit. She then sighed, then replied, "Well… I suppose every boy eventually reaches a certain age and leaves home someday…" She then put her arms around me in a warm hug. "Be careful, my child. My beautiful moonlight star." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I said, "I will." I then let go of her, then went back to my room and finished packing. After that, I slung my satchel around my shoulder, then went back to mother and Osiris, then said, "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back with the money." Mother nodded. "Just be careful out there. The world is a very cruel place right now." "I will." I replied. As I turned to leave, I felt Osiris put his hand on my shoulder and say, "Hey..." I turned my head slightly in his direction. He blinked, tears coming down his cheeks as well. "Don't die." He told me. I looked at him for a moment, then smiled sweetly and replied, "Don't worry. That's the _last_ thing I plan on doing!" I then left the room, then down the stairs and out the front door. As I walked away from my home, I remembered a passage from a book I once read. It was, and I qoute:

'_The greatest journeys always begin with the first step.'_

How right they were…

It wasn't long before I came upon Roald, who had a rifle bag slung on his back, as if he was waiting for me. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Mother told me it was okay." I answered, "So yes. I'm ready." Roald looked at me, but then said, "Well… About that… There's sort of been a change in plans."

I looked up at him, wondering what had changed in the original plan.

"What sort of change?" I asked.

Roald sighed, then continued. "The others aren't really keen on the idea of bringing you, a child, along with them."

"Wuh… what?"

"Like I said before,I know you mean well, Artemis, but what we're about to do is a very dangerous task, and I don't know if you'd be able to handle it."

"B-But…" I protested, "You said-"

"I said I would talk with the others." Roald interrupted sharply, "I never said it was a definate yes."

"But Roald! I-"

"You're not going with us to Riverton and that's that!"

I could tell that Roald immediately regretted letting slip the name of the town they were going to to collect the bounty in, but I didn't care. I then ran off towards the train station.

I had about forty-five rings on hand, and that was enough to buy a round-trip ticket to Riverton. I bought my ticket, then boarded the train. I then chose a private compartment, then closed the door, and sat on one of the cushioned benches inside. The compartment also had a small television, which in my home village, was a commedity that was usually either owned by the more wealthier residents, or by local restuarants and pubs. I turned it on, and on it was a news story about a war going on in the southwest between The humans and the mobians. Apparently it was almost half over, and the warring factions were making countless efforts to make peace. I turned the channel and came upon a show called 'Deadliest Warrior: Mobius' apparently they were pitting the G.U.N. Marines against the Isreali-Mobia Counter-terrorist forces. It was pretty fascinating to watch, almost seeming like the battles I created myself while playing with my plastic army men back when I was younger. I continued watching until it was almost dinnertime, at which point a man came in with a meal that he placed on a small table in between the two rows of benches, then left. I looked down at it, eyeing it curiously.

It looked almost like two thin, red sausages or something of the sort that were laid in long buns made of white bread, and had a layer of chili spread over it, topped with shredded cheddar cheeses. it was surved with what looked like long, fried straws of potatoes, sort of like the chips we would have with stew or roasted meat of any kind. And the 'drink' was a plastic glass of apple juice, with ice and a straw.

I checked my ticket, and apparently the round-trip came with free breakfast, lunch and dinner served to me in my compartment.

Now, in my defense, times were different then than they are now. Back then, fifteen rings could buy you a two week's worth of groceries. It was no surprise that a train travel package like the one I inadvertantly bought costed only forty-five rings. Nowadays, it costed about sixty-five rings for such a deal.

That, and a ring fifty would get you a coffee.

Anyways, getting back to my story…

I tried the chili-slathered sausage and found it a little bit spicy, and messy, too. I didn't like it too much, but it was what was being served, so I ate it anyway. As I continued eating it, the taste became tolerable. After I'd finished it, I checked the menu to see what it was called.

'Chili Dogs with French fries and Apple juice.'

It's sort of ironic. The first meal I had when I started out on my journey to become a bounty hunter, would happen to be the favorite of that of the boy who would become the bane of my existance.

Speaking of, I wonder how King Sonic's doing right about now?

Oh yeah, that's right. He still has his royal guard looking for me so that he can throw me in prison for I have done.

Once again, getting back on topic, I then started on the fries, taking short sips of my juice. _This is what it must feel like to have a lot of money…_ I thought, _and that was my entire savings. Now I don't have money for a hotel room when I get there._

After I had finished, I then spent the rest of the evening looking out the window, watching the forest turn to countryside as the train passed it. I even saw us go over a lake. Eventually, as night started to fall, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I then drifted off into slumber.

I awoke the next morning with a yelp, taking in short, gasping breaths, my fur drenched with sweat.

I had a nightmare that night in which I watched a dark, shadowy figure murder my father, and then my mother, Osiris and Lily thenafter. I woke up when he came over and shot me.

Just thinking about something like that made me homesick and worried. I then curled up on the bench and started weeping.

I missed them.

I had only been gone for a day and I already missed them.

"Do you miss your family, kid?"

I looked in front of me to the source of the voice belonging to the newcomer.

He was a mobian hedgehog, about 22 years old, sky-blue fur, green eyes, spines that were long and thin and arranged in a long ponytail behind him, and wore a white t-shirt with the word 'Avenged Sevenfold' printed on it, whatever that was, coupled with faded blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers with a white buckle strap. He had a navy blue duffel bag laying next him in his seat.

"I…" I began, but the tears took ahold of me again. The hedgehog then leaned forward and rubbed my back, soothing me.

"Hey, it's okay, kid." He said, "It's gonna be alright. The war will be over very soon. They're holding a peace conference up in Mobodoon."

Apparently, this man thought I was a war evacuee, sent away by his parents to live with a relative or something out in the countryside.

I sniffed as the tears subsided. At least he was making an effort to calm me, regardless of whether or not I was an evacuee.

The kind stranger then leaned back in his seat, then took out a cigarette and lit it.

"My name's Terrence Hedgehog." He introduced, "You?"

I sat back up, putting my feet back on the floor of the compartment.

"Artemis…" I replied, "Artemis Nocturne."

"So you're named after the famed Greek Goddess, huh?" He said, taking a puff from the cigarette, and opening the window so the smoke would vent out, "I suppose to each their own and all that. Where ya headed, Artemis?"

"Riverton…" I answered, avoiding his gaze, "I'm going there to… Go see a man…"

That was the watered-down version of the truth. I obviously couldn't tell him I was going to go kill someone for money.

"Ah, I see…" Said Terrence, "Did someone kill your father or something?"

My eyes went wide. Did he figure it out on his own? Should I have told him something different?

Terrence leaned forward a little and looked into my eyes, his gaze serious.

"Look, I know it's probably none of my buisiness, especially if you're going to go use that gun of yours to go kill a man to get revenge, but… You should know that it takes a lot to kill. You sure you'll be able to handle the consequences of it?"

Consequences.

Of course there were consequences. I was about to go break the law and murder someone and then break the law even further by turning him in to the black market for money.

I then narrowed my gaze into a defiant glare and responded sharply, "I'm fifteen. I think I can handle myself."

"Alright," Terrence replied, putting his hands up slightly as he backed into his seat once more, "Sorry to intrude. If you say you can handle it, that's your buisiness, not mine. As for me, though…" He then opened a small hatch on the table, pulling out a fold-out ashtray and put his cigarette out, "I'm going to go visit my cousin out in Mobodoon. He's actually about your age, in fact. He also has a brother about your age, too, but he's with his father on a trip up in Quebec.

Just then, I heard a voice on the intercom say, 'Now arriving at Riverton station.'

"Well, Art, I guess this is where we part ways." Said Terrence, extending his hand to me, "It's been good chatting with you." I then shook his hand politely, then got up, grabbed my satchel, then exited the train.

When I exited the station, I was now officially farther from home than I'd ever been in my entire life.

I gulped hard, then walked out of the station doors and into the town outside.

Riverton was slightly more urban than Birchwood; the streets were actually paved, and there were small apartment complexes here and there that usually had up to two to three floors. Also, there were more cars out here, which was a rare sight back in Birchwood. If a car of any kind came to Birchwood, there _had_ to be a very important person inside driving it.

However, upon setting foot into the town, I then realized a small flaw in my plan.

I had no idea where to look for this guy, nor did I know what he looked like.

So, I ended up wandering the town, looking for any inkling on who and where this guy was.

After about an hour of wandering, I stopped at a walkway that went over the train tacks that led to another part of town to rest, leaning against the rail. This was a foolish idea. Why would I think that I would be able to find this man and collect the bounty on him? Roald was right. I wasn't cut out for this.

And then, I overheard that fateful conversation coming from underneath the walkway.

"You sure it's wise for us to do that, Dragunov?"

My ears perked up.

Dragunov.

He was here?

I continued to listen in.

"It iz a necissary precaution, Mr. Banner," he replied, his deep Russian accent sounding like he had been in many battles, "If ze Humans are planning to make peace with ze mobians, then ve vill have to start selling to both sides rather zen just ze humans, so zat ze justifications balance zemselves out."

I didn't care about hearing the rest. I needed to get down there. I needed to see his face before I killed him. I ran down the steps to the walkway, then jumped the fence seperating the street from the traintracks. I then pulled out the gun, than ran around the corner to face the man responsible for killing my father.

"Dragunov!" I yelled, white hot fury taking over my voice.

The man who I'm assuming was Dragunov, judging how his left eye was shot out, was Mobian, but he was a tall mobian. He was a mink with dark grey fur, black hair that was short and neatly slicked back, and he wore a brown leather jacket coupled with tan khaki pants and brown boots. The other man, a mobian cat, reached behind his coat as if to pull out a gun, but Dragunov stopped him. "Who might you be who knows my name?"

I glared at him, pulling the hammer of my revolver as I aimed it at him.

"My name is Artemis Nocturne…" Told him, "Son of Scar Nocturne… And I… will have… My revenge!" Before I could pull the trigger, however, I felt something hard hit the back of my head, almost like a club. Bright spots of light littered my vision, and then started to fade to black as I fell to my knees, then to the ground face first, blacking out entirely.

I woke up, on my back this time, the back of my head still sore from the impact of the club. My vision was still slightly blurry, but I could faintly make out my surroundings.

I was in some kind of windowless, barely lit concrete room, possibly underground. The concrete floor felt almost ice-cold, and the room itself even felt cold.

"Ah, you're finally avake, little pup."

I refocused my vision in front of me, and there he was.

Dragunov…

He was standing next to a mobian who was tied to a chair with a bag over his head. "I vas vonderind ven you vould come to." He continued, "You vere foolish to try and kill me without any sort of plan."

Just then, a couple of guards entered from a door to his left, and they were carrying with them a familiar face. Tears threatened to come out when I saw who it was.

Roald…

He looked like he had been beaten up pretty badly. His left eye was swollen over in a black and blue bruise, his lip looked like it had been busted open, as there was a stream of dried blood coming from his lip and down his chin, and his nose broken judging by the dried blood around his nostrils.

He took one look at me, then looked away as if he didn't know me.

"Good… Now zat he's here…" Dragunov smiled cruelly, "… Ve can begin…"

He pulled the bag off of the bound mobian's head. My eyes went wide as dinner plates in shock when I saw his identity.

"Father!" I yelled.

He looked to me, then showed an expression of horror on his face.

"Artemis…" He said. He then glared at Dragunov. "You bastard! Let him go!" He yelled, "This has nothing to do with him! This is between you an-"

Dragunov punched him in the face using a pair of brass knuckles.

"You vill talk ven I say you can." He told him.

My father spat out a mouthful of blood, then looked at me once more.

I can't believe that he was alive this whole time…

"Now zen…"

Dragunov pulled out a pistol and pulled on the slide.

"You see zis?" He asked me, showing me the pistol, "Tokarev TT-33. Semi-automatic fire rate, It carries an 8-round nine-millimeter clip. However, I only loaded one bullet into the clip." He then walked back over to where both Roald and my father were. "You, little pup, get to choose who I kill vith it."

Roald looked to my father, then to me. "Listen, kid…" He said, pertending not to know me, "I'm just a bounty hunter. I have no quarrel with you, just please, let me live!"

"Artemis…" My father said, his voice solemn and gentle, "Forget about me. My fate was sealed the minute Dragunov escaped from prison."

Roald looked at my father then said, frantically, "Wait, I changed my mind! Have him kill me! I'm nobody, but your father is somebody! Please... Do it…"

Roald closed his eyes, then screamed, "**DOOOO ITTTTTTTTTTTTT**! **DOOOOOOO ITTTTTTTTTT**!"

I closed my eyes, tears streaming from them, and then pointed at Roald and yelled, "Him!"

I reopened my eyes for a moment to see Roald have his brains blown out as Dragunov shot him in the head point-blank.

Roald crumpled to the floor, his body now limp and lifeless, his eyes still fixed in a frightened, frantic gaze.

Dragunov chuckled.

"So, you vould let an innocent man die over your father, no?" He asked sadistically, "A typical decision for a very selfish little boy." He then turned to my father, then aimed his gun at him, then shot him as well, three times, in fact.

My eyes went wide with horror.

"Yes. I lied about loading my gun vith only one bullet." Said Dragunov, "It vas merely a ploy to see if your heart could take ze decision of ending a man's life."

I looked at my father's still form, then at his killer.

My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You bastard!" I yelled, "You motherfucker! I'll kill you!" I then ran at him, but was intercepted by a guard knocking me in the face with the stock of his rifle. My head hurt once again. I was then picked up and dragged into another room, where I was then tied to a metal pipe that came up from the floor and went up into the ceiling. They ripped off my shirt, exposing my bare back to them. I then felt the sharp, agonizing pain of a knife cutting my flesh. I howled in agony as the I felt the knife cut my flesh, almost as if it was carving a word into it. Once it was over, they then untied me, then turned me face-forward, then tied my hands behind me around the pipe. I was then assualted by two guards, punching me with spiked brass knuckles.

Each blow dealt a devasting pain, each greater then the last.

I spat out a mouthful of blood as it flowed from my mouth like a waterfall. My right eye was swollen shut. My forehead felt like it was bleeding.

They then stopped pummeling me, then untied me and let me fall to the floor. Dragunov the walked up to me, carrying a woodcutting ax in his hands.

He towered over, looking straight into my unswollen eye. He then went and swung the ax on my right knee.

I screamed in pain, reaching an octave I never knew I could reach.

He then swung again, and continued to swing until my leg below my thigh was severed.

He then did the same with my left leg, and when he was finished, he threw the two seperated legs to the side, then grabbed me by my throat, and said, "You vill have my permission to die once you have suffered as I did ven I vas your age."

After that sentence, everything else became a blur. I felt like I was picked up, taken somewhere, then thrown to the ground.

Eventually, I came to, and saw that I lie in a cement drainage ditch, right next to a small creek of sewer water.

So, here I was; broken, beaten, bruised, and missing the lower half of my legs.

I coughed, almost choking on blood that had gotten stuck in my throat. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds covered it, and from it, rain and sleet fell from the sky.

I felt my vision fading.

I was sure I was going to die.

Then, before my vision went black, I saw what looked like the outline of a girlish figure.

The figure seemed like it might've been a mobian around my age.

I heard what sounded like a voice, but couldn't make out the words.

My vision finally faded when I felt myself being picked up and carried somewhere…

_To be continued…_

_Author's note: Sorry if this took so long. I just got more wrapped up in Evil Never Dies and Team Starfox: next that I had almost forgot about this little gem. So, yeah, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
